There's Something Up With Us
by electable
Summary: "Hey," I said, trying to seem like another innocent boy who secretly wasn't a secret agent who had a legend. - One-shot and will stay a one-shot. Sorry.


**Author's Note**: If you didn't read the summary, this is a Gallagher Girls fanfic, set in _Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy. _It's in Zach's point of view while he has to tail Cammie and Bex. Some italic is just for emphasis, the others are lines straight from the book.

**Disclaimer**: I don't obviously own the Gallagher Girls series, although I have met the author!

I chuckled to myself as I watched one of the Gallagher Girls twirl around in the open – not very smart. I turned to glance at Grant, who was also examining the girls.

I stretched out my legs and folded my arms behind my head. This was by far the best mission we've ever been assigned – I mean, who could resist spying on these "Gallagher Girls" _and_ skipping school? Apparently, these girls were suppose to be super elite, always at the top of their game, but I glanced back at the two girls, they seemed like airheads to me.

"So, Zach," Grant said, interrupting my thinking session. "Which girl do you think is hotter?" He gestured to the girls again as they switched directions from another tail. "The two are Rebecca Baxter and Cameron Morgan, yeah?"

I nodded as we followed them down the subway. I didn't answer his prior question though, as I eyed this Cameron Morgan and the group she and Rebecca tried to conceal herself into as Grant and I stepped onto the escalator. About ten feet in front of us was the girls' other tail, the navy lieutenant/red-baseball-cap guy.

Two girls, with name tags reading "Kaitlin" and "Caitlin," giggled as they turned around to see Grant and I. To their eyes, we were two pieces of eye candy – just a mere boy toy. If only they knew what boys from Blackthorne could do. The two Gallagher Girls turned, looked us over once, snickered, and turned back to talk to another girl. They didn't even suspect us. I smirked – this was going to be more fun than I thought.

I watched the scenes go by right in front of me – the navy lieutenant/red-baseball-cap guy pressing his face against the subway glass, which looked _very _unsanitary, the two Gallagher Girls splitting up, and Cameron made her way the elevator.

She didn't notice me yet – she was confident that she had lost her tail. She'd gotten cocky and sloppy. She thought she was safe.

I clicked the up button before she could. "_Hey,_" I said, trying to seem like another innocent boy who secretly wasn't a secret agent who had a legend. I even did the casual half-nod, as any other guy would do.

"_Hi,_" she said, pressing the button again. She was anxious – it showed.

The elevator opened and we both stepped inside. I saw disappointment in her eyes; it was obvious that this Cameron didn't want me to be in the same elevator.

"_So_," I said, pointing to the crest on her shirt, attempting small talk. "_The Guggenheim Academy -_" I'd tried to exaggerate it, like I didn't know what it was or how to pronounce it, even though I would be attending the academy in a several weeks.

"_Gallagher Academy,_" she corrected me with a sharp tone. Ouch.

"_I've never heard of it,_" I lied smoothly, leaning back against the railing.

"_Well, it's my school,"_ she said, ending the conversation momentarily.

After a few moments of silence and examining her movements, I noticed she was twitching. "_You in a hurry or something?_"

"_Actually, I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes, and if I'm late, he'll kill me._" I held back a smirk because 1) wow, she actually told me where she's meeting – makes it easier on me and 2) it was a small chance Mr. Solomon might kill her too. I quickly looked at her wrist and caught her red-handed.

"_How do you know?_" I said casually, trying to get more information out of her.

"_Because he said, 'Meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit.'_"

I shook my head, chuckling. "_No. How do you know you only have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch._" Her eyes grew slightly bigger with panic as she stared ahead when she realized her mistake.

"_My friend just told me._" Nice lie, Gallagher Girl – only, she wasn't wearing a watch either. Her fingernails tapped against the elevator's walls, echoing softly as her leg bounced in her own rhythm.

"_You fidget a lot,_" I said, matter-of-factly. It was true after all.

"_I'm sorry, I have low blood _sugar," she said emotionlessly. It didn't sound like she was sorry nor did it look like she had low blood sugar.

I rummaged through my pockets – alas, I found the M&M's I was snacking on earlier. "_Here. I ate most of them already,_" I offered her.

For the first time, Cameron hesitated. "_Oh…um… That's okay. Thanks, though._"

I eyed her. What? Don't take candy from strangers? I chuckled under my breath as I returned the candy to my pocket. "_Oh. Okay._"

After more moments of silence, the elevator doors open as I saw relief flood back to her face. She walked out, thanking me for the offer of candy – and I followed, just like a tail would. She shot me a glance and turned around with the speed that _could_ snap my wrist – if I wasn't a spy.

"_Where are you going?_" she hissed through her teeth.

"_I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of Oz._" I replied smirking.

"_We?_"

"_Sure, I'm going with you._"

"_No, you're not,_" she said, trying to shake me off her trail.

"_Look,_" I said, attempting to relax her. "_It's dark. You're by yourself. And this is D.C. And you've only got…_" I said, rounding, "_fifteen minutes to meet your teacher._" I was off by ninety seconds, but I had to at least _act _like I didn't know that.

The Gallagher Girl eyed me for a second and spun her heel, which I took as a sign of approval.

We walked toward the exhibit in silence. "_So,_" I started. I heard her sigh in exasperation as I smirked to myself. "_Do you have a name?_"

"_Sure. Lots of them._" You can say that again, Gallagher Girl.

I decided to take the chance, "_Do you have a boyfriend?_"

I swear she almost stopped dead in her tracks. Instead, she turned to look at me in the eye for the first time today. "_Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary. It's just up here,_" she pointed out the building in front of us, "_and there's a cop over there,_" she pointed out the cop to our left.

"_What? You think that guy and do a better job protecting you than I can?_" Wrong.

"_No, I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will arrest you._" I smiled – she thought she was so tough. It was quite entertaining. I was about to walk off before I saw her barely smile. "_Hey,_" she called, "_thanks anyway._"

I nodded and smiled. It's not like it's gonna be the last time we see each other, Gallagher Girl.

I changed the story a bit after about three and half years? All my stories on here are kind of embarrassing, but whatever. I hope you guys enjoy them anyway


End file.
